User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 2
In this chapter, there will mostly be exposition. So don't expect much action. I am also introducing one of my own characters. When Van Helsing and Gehrman arrived at Byrgenwerth, they were led inside by a scholar. Inside, they saw Laurence sitting in a dark corner, as well as Willem coming down the stairs. A scholar named Yurie came forward and promptly slapped Helsing across the face. He winced and asked, "What was that for?" Yurie glared at him and said, "For my sister." Van Helsing then said, "Oh yeah. I remember her." Yurie than huffed off. Another scholar came forward, but this one was different. His robes were less flowing and were black with gold trim in ornate designs. He had a good-looking face and piercing green eyes. He also had a cloak with his robes. He extended a hand out to both Van Helsing and Gehrman saying, "Gentlemen, welcome. My name is Mensis and Willem would like to see you now." The three men came forward and WIllem greeted them saying, "There they are! Two of the best enforcers in Yharnam! I'm glad you got the summons. For we need your talents for a mission, and you will be well-paid at the end." Van Helsing then replied, "If we're well paid, that means there's a chance we won't survive." Willem replied to that with, "Yes. There is a chance. But it is small. And the rewards are big." Laurence then chimed in with, "What's wrong Helsing? You scared?" Van Helsing then replied with, "Bitch you can kiss my ass." Laurence got up but sat back down when Willem glared at him. Willem then stated their mission, "We have discovered a series of labyrinths underground. They span for miles and could hold ancient artifacts that could prove useful. Members attending this excavation will be," Willem then read from a book, "Ichabod Van Helsing, Gehrman Van Helsing, Lady Maria of Cainhurst, Laurence, Mensis, and Ludwig. Can everyone stated step forward?" Mensis stepped forward, as did Laurence and a young man wielding a sword and wearing white armored attire. Van Helsing was about to protest, when a beautiful woman with pale skin and blonde hair stepped forward as well, stating herself as Lady Maria of Cainhurst. Van Helsing stepped forward as well, while Gehrman said, "I guess that means we're taking the job." As he stepped forward. Maria noticed that both men were obviously staring at her and she raised an eyebrow, causing them to look away while she giggled. Willem stepped towards a blackboard and started his presentation, "Everyone, we believe we have discovered an ancient labyrinth beneath Yharnam. This will not be the first expedition into the labyrinth, but it should be the most rewarding. All we have discovered was a chalice with the word Pthumeru on it. We're guessing that's the name of the labyrinth. We also, however, guess that there is much more fruitful bounty in the depths of this Pthumeru. Mensis, our top scholar on Eldritch matters, will take over from me now." With that, Willem stepped down and Mensis stepped up, saying, "Master Willem has understated our earlier incursions into Pthumeru. We have found many items of ancient orgins in our travels. I found these robes, for example, in a chest. While I was warned that they could be cursed, I have found no negative side-effects. We have found strange clumps of grass as well. These clumps of grass, when eaten, restore anyone to full Vitality and heal all but the most fatal injuries. We have also found multiple traps and corpses. These corpses were of both humans wearing heavy metal armor, and another race of pale, tall, and lanky beings I've dubbed as Pthumerians. We had just reached a door that I theorize leads to the heart of Pthumeru, or at least a part of it with life. That is the purpose of this expedition." Gehrman leaned over to Van Helsing and said, "I don't like this one bit." Only then did Gehrman notice that Helsing's focus was directed to more "important" matters, such as the hindquarters of Maria, who had just stood up to ask a question, "If this is merely a scientific expedition, why do you need our protection?" Mensis then replied, "Well... we think that there might actually be living Pthumerians. They might not be very anxious to give up the secrets of their civilization. You're merely a precautionary matter." Maria nodded, then turned around and glared at Van Helsing, almost as if she had sensed him staring at her rear. She then said, "What do you think you're doing?!" Van Helsing looked her in the eyes and calmly replied, "Just admiring the view m'lady." Maria then rolled her eyes and blushed slightly as she sat down. Mensis then stepped down for WIllem, who said, "Right, now that you're all filled in, let's get ready." Category:Blog posts